Daenerys Targaryen
Character Profile Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Khaleesi of the Dothraki (sometimes called Daenerys Stormborn) is the Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons and the sole surviving heir of King Aerys Targaryen II and widow of Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. She has three dragons, whom she brought into this world after everyone else said it was impossible - Drogon (named after her late husband), Viserion (named after the only brother she knew) and Rhaegal (named after the brother she never knew). After Khal Drogo's death, Dany refused to submit to the Dothraki traditions and instead chose to lead her husband's Khalasar herself, making her the first female Khal the Dothraki have ever known. History Coming Soon Personality Unlike many in her House, Dany never inherited the insane tendencies that plagued her father and brother Viserys. She has inherited some of her father's ruthlessness; this is evident when she says that Viserys was not a true dragon due to fire having killed him. She shows compassion to her servants and allies, while her brother is cruel to them. While a little naive, she is quick of understanding. She has also inherited her father's attitude when it comes to betrayal; leaving Doreah to starve in the vault after she betrayed her and helped steal her dragons. After being wed to Khal Drogo she quickly realizes she is now in a position of power and for the first time in her life is not under the total domination of her brother. Under the instruction of her handmaidens and with encouragement from Mormont she begins to gain confidence and even manages to stand up to her brother during his rages. When he tries to hit her, she violently lashes back and informs him the next time he tries to strike her she will have his hands cut off. Daenerys is polite and well-spoken. She used to be cowed by her brother's ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time amongst the Dothraki has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. Daenerys spent her entire life living on the sufferance of others, bouncing back and forth between one benefactor or the next (like Illyrio Mopatis) with her brother, until whatever dreams they had of supporting the exiles' claim wore off and they'd have to move on to another patron. As a result, Daenerys has never known a true home. Constantly living under her brother's domination has given Daenerys a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by her petty would-be-king of a brother make Daenerys capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in Dany's mind. Since coming to the modern world, she has learned that times have changed considerably, and for the better, in her eyes. Free, for once, to just be herself and not worry about all the politics and the powers that she had as rightful heir to the throne and leader of her dothraki, all she needs concern herself with these days are the safety and well-being of her loyal followers who were brought with her - her bloodriders Jhogo, Aggo and Rakharo - and her handmaidens - Irri, Jhiqui, Doreah and Missandei - as well as Ser Jorah Mormont, the first of her Queensguard. Facts and Trivia Behind the Scenes Daenerys is an NPC (Non Playable Character) created by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. She is based on the likeness of Emilia Clarke's character of the same name from the Game of Throne series. Category:Human Category:Out of Time Character